


Armour [Inktober 2020]

by california_112



Category: Lester - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2020, Society Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: "It's not much, but it's all we've got.""'Not much', on the contrary!" Jenner was holding it up to himself with a cynical grin, showing how it obviously wouldn't fit his large frame. "So much, yet not enough!"-or-The Society has several terrible aspects, but the way they protect their agents could be a whole book by itself.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of Inktober 2020, Wednesday 14th October - Armour.





	Armour [Inktober 2020]

"And finally, your body armour."

I was handed a rather thick yet floppy jumper-pattern top, bulky, awkward, and clearly outdated. The quartermaster made a face, as did the rest of us- though whilst we looked shocked, he only looked apologetic. "It's not much, but it's all we've got."

"'Not much', on the contrary!" Jenner was holding it up to himself with a cynical grin, showing how it obviously wouldn't fit his large frame. "So much, yet not enough!"

"Yeah, any more sizes, Mr Telling?" Pip asked, his own so big he could have fitted in it twice.

The quartermaster shook his head, and folded the empty kit bag. "One size fits all."

"It clearly doesn't." I pointed out dryly. "What's it meant to do, anyway?"

"It stops knives, blades, arrows…" Telling said, counting on his fingers.

"Arrows?" Jenner chuckled. "Now I _know_ we're in the middle ages."

"What gave it away, the leaky rooves or complete lack of ammunition?"

I was fixed with a stare from Telling. "You'll be given your own ammunition when you pass the shooting test, not something that you have managed to do in your last four tries."

The rest of the Threes made an 'oooh!' noise, but I ignored it- I happened to know that Pip had some dirt on Telling, and this was the time to use it. I elbowed him, and he got the hint.

"Still less than your eleven tries!"

Pip didn't know that Telling had hit him until he was flat on his back and breathless. The room was dead silent as the quartermaster loomed over him, the light cotton kit bag in his left hand suddenly a potential weapon.

"Eleven tries for the weaponry exam, one try for the hand combat. Lesson one, don't assume anything." He turned on his heel and left.

Pip got up slowly, rubbing and flexing his jaw, staring at where Telling was disappearing down the corridor. I leant back slightly to talk to Jenner. "Body armour wouldn't have saved that one."

"Shut up!" He punched me playfully on the shoulder as we went forward together to see how Pip was doing.

**Author's Note:**

> hes ok its ok
> 
> I was quite stuck for this prompt, but then realised that there was a sad amount of potential in the Society's general terribleness in caring for its agents :'D


End file.
